


Doubt

by DoctorCube



Series: In our Souls [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Mentioned Character Death, its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCube/pseuds/DoctorCube
Summary: It was a while after when Stephen and Tony came to the conclusion that yes, he would just have to stay longer if not for his own safety then for the safety of others who would be around him. It was something they both already knew, but it was comforting for Tony. It told him that he wasn’t- the burden on them that he thought he was.





	Doubt

“Allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter living and dead souls. The Soul Gem is also the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe. At full potential, the Soul Gem grants the user control over all life in the universe.”- Infinity Gems, wiki

 

It was weird after that talk with Strange. Tony had a weird feeling in his gut the rest of the day and the many days after it. He chalked that one up to anxiety; because you know, why wouldn’t he be super fine with it. Tony also soon started to feel like a balloon about to burst; he felt like he needed to release, but he didn’t know what he had to release.

He continued meditating with Strange and going out with him as long as he felt he wasn’t a burden on the doctor. (He was feeling like it more and more as the days past.)

He eventually came to the conclusion that, yes, he is Tony Stark and, yes, he needs to get on with his life.

He had told Wong he was heading out for a moment to catch some air, but he ended up back at the Avengers compound. The hair length must have hidden identity from people because he wasn’t stopped or asked any questions by his taxi man.

_ He didn’t realize how much he missed Happy. _

The compound was quiet when he stepped in. The card he had in his wallet still worked, which was a blessing in itself, but Tony wasn’t expecting the silence. It took Tony a moment to realize that, yes, without him the Avengers would have troubles with funding, and that would explain why no one is really here.

_ He forgot how much he hates it here. _

He took a shower and shaved and looked a lot more like himself because of it. Tony couldn’t get the noise out of his head though, it was like a faint static; like the air was stuffy and he had trouble breathing properly. 

Once he was finished with fixing himself up he went down to his labs to find not much there. His bots weren’t there and a lot of the tables were gone alongside his computer. He looked around and saw the boarded up wall that covered his switch that hid the Ironman armor; he quickly pressed the switch and smiled lightly as he saw the armor rise up out of the floor on a pedestal. He scanned the armor over before disconnecting the left gauntlet, and putting it on himself.

_ It wasn’t the nanotech, but it would do.  _

The feeling in his gut didn’t go away when his arm was finally hidden by the Ironman gauntlet, but he would manage; He is Tony Stark afterall. 

_ Tony tried to work. _

Sooner rather than later Strange found him, and sat beside him quietly on the couch. Tony continued to look out the window before he finally looked over to Strange. He looked tired and possibly worried, but he also looked fond,so Tony would take it as a win. 

“ I was thinking about joining the Avengers, but I don’t think it would be a good idea. Maybe I should just….. I don’t know. Get out of your hair, you know?” Tony says trying to break the ice. 

“ I see you are working on the honesty agreement.” Stephen quipped, “ And, no it's probably not wise to rejoin the Avengers. At least not for a little while. I’m still concerned about those dreams you’ve been having.”

“ Right, well. I still can’t place the voice to it.” Tony shrugged, “ I just chalked it up to my natural urges to destroy everything I’ve worked for. The usual.” 

The sorcerer had nothing to say about tony’s last comment, “ It has to be coming from somewhere. You don't have interconnecting dreams for no reason, Tony. We just… have to find out where.” 

“We?” Tony chuckled, “ I think i’ve bothered you enough.” 

“Never,” the answer from Stephen was immediate. “ No, you don’t have to do this alone. I'm not someone you can just push away. Especially with this. It’s too important to just ignore, Tony.” When Tony looked back out the window Stephen cleared his throat and added, “ You don’t have anywhere else to go until you announce yourself alive anyways. You’ve always had your phone on you and you haven’t. You know its important, too important to let you go and do your own thing until we really understand what this is.”

Tony looked back out the window, “ Yeah no worries. I wasn’t really planning to leave anytime soon. I wouldn’t even know how-”

_ Pepper. _

_ Oh, God Pepper. _

\--

It was a while after when Stephen and Tony came to the conclusion that yes, he would just have to stay longer if not for his own safety then for the safety of others who would be around him. It was something they both already knew, but it was comforting for Tony. It told him that he wasn’t- the burden on them that he thought he was.

\--

_ “You can control it. You could bring them back. You could hold the universe in your hands and you ignore me. Why do you ignore me?” _

_ Tony stood on the battlefield and watched as Steve fell lifeless to the floor. _

_ “ You could have gone back to that moment. You could have seen Steve’s reaction to you. Oh the bewilderment. He would have been terrified of you- he wouldn’t have trusted you with it.” _

_ Tony choked out a strangled gasp and clutched his head he was bent over in pain. _

_ “ You reversed time and ignored me. You went to the ones you trusted, but why them? You hardly know them. You could have went home to Pepper. She still thinks you are asleep. They all do. Why haven’t you told them? Why did you plead and demand that Stephen and Wong stay quiet?” _

_ Tony’s gasps turned to screams as tears rolled down his cheeks. Wanda’s vision it came to reality. _

_ “ Silly child. You know not of your power. You haven’t the faintest of ideas. What you could do and who you could save.” _

_ Panic overcame Tony. He couldn’t breath. _

_ “Your heart is weak.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks Im back! A loooooong hiatus, I know.  
>  Thanks for reading!  
> constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
